metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Uboinik (Shambler)
Overview 'The Uboyneg is a shotgun made after the nuclear devastation (post-blast) . It is a powerful weapon for close-quarter combat, and though it lacks the vicious alpha strike damage of the Double-Barreled Shotgun, it has considerably better sustainability and is infinitely more reliable when faced with enemy aggression. It is one of the "signature" weapons of the game, featured prominently throughout the game. It is also one of the most reliably effective guns in the game, being effective against virtually any opponent once you're in-close. Unfortunately, like most shotguns, it has an extremely sluggish reload rate, as well as a slightly confusing reloading system. Design details 350px|right It has a six chamber cylinder design similar to a revolver, but utilizes clamps instead of solid chambers and a gas operated rotation. When tapping the "reload" button, Artyom loads one shell and cocks the gun. After that he can load four more shells out of the remaining five since the lower clamp is blocked. After firing off three rounds, Artyom has to manually cock the gun again and chamber the next round to overcome the gap left by the empty clamp. When holding the "reload" button, Artyom loads four shells into available clamps, cocks the gun and loads the remaining two. Reloading can be interrupted at any point. Likewise empty clamps can be loaded at any time unless they are blocked by the mechanism. Dropping the weapon by picking up any other secondary weapon will empty all clamps and reloading can be repeated from scratch. Variants and obtaining There are two variants that can be aquired in the game. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds), these are the real costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. Tactics and use The Uboyneg is your best friend in close-quarter encounters; from the moment you get one for your arsenal, it is by far one of the most reliable guns in the game; a lot of your fighting takes place indoors, where the Uboyneg is at it's best. Its power is quite impressive; It quickly brings down even armored infantrymen with body shots. Unfortunately, it reloads incredibly slowly; each shell has to be loaded by hand, resulting in a terribly slow reload process between volleys. Whilst not so bad against single targets or pairs, this terribly long process can be outright fatal if you do not fight smart. Staying mobile with this weapon is vital, as is taking advantage of the fact that it can fire while it's reloading if there's ammo in the chambers. The Bayonet is a dramatic improvement for this gun; it does a fair bit of damage, has no need for ammo, and saves you the need to switch weapons to melee attack to break open a door or deal with a small threat, like a Lurker. It also effectively doubles the utility of the weapon; by alternating up Bayonet attacks and Shotgun blasts, the Uboyneg can quickly bring down the toughest of enemy opposition with some practice. A weapon not to be ignored. It's also very effective to utilize the Uboyneg as a single-shot gun. Firing the one round of the first reload results in a quick reload of the next. This is very effective when fighting off Lurkers as one shot will usually do them in and won't get you caught up in a slow reload cycle. Using the Bayonet Effectively The Bayonet attachment takes some getting used to. Once you have it, simply pulling the trigger causes Artyom to do a quick jab forward with the weapon. Holding the fire button down causes Artyom to pull the weapon back and ready for a much more powerful thrust. The Jabs are mostly used for forcing enemies back and holding the line while you reload; the power thrust is much more powerful and can one-shot a nosalis with a lucky hit. Likewise, this can cause an instantly-fatal head-strike on many enemies with a fully-readied power-thrust. Note: The Bayonet, like Artyom's Knife, has a silent attack (which means that it will not alert hostiles in the area), and has unlimited uses. Making good use of it will more than double your efficacy with the Uboyneg. Trivia * The prominent rod under the Uboyneg's barrel is a cleaning tool and maintenance device; it can be used to clear jams. If the player is idle long enough, Artyom will eventually eject the rod, and use it to clean the inside of the weapon's barrel. * The Automatic-Shotgun is actually an amalgam of many different weapons, very much like the Bastard. It features a revolving mechanism, similar to the Revolver, uses shotgun shells and has a large barrel (like the other shotguns in the game), and is, although with a revolving chamber, gas-operated. The chargng handle and mechanism are similar to the well-known Luger Pistol. * It is the most common weapon used by NPCs; Hunter uses one, as do Vladimir and Bourbon. It's also common among the Nazi's. * It does less damage-per-shell than the Double-Barreled Shotgun, but has the advantage of rapid follow-up shots. * It is the gun most commonly shown in official media. * In one of the pictures of Metro 2033, it shows about 3 soldiers exiting a metro into the cold wasteland. One of the soldier is carrying an Automatic-Shotgun which seems really small and looks more like a pistol. This could be a first animation of this gun or a different shotgun model. * When Artyom reloads the gun, by default, he only loads 5 shells into the gun. If Artyom fires the gun once or twice and reloads, he puts another 2 shells into the gun, giving it a total of six rounds. This is because Artyom does not load the sixth shell compartment in the bottom of the gun. However, if you first hold the reload button, Artyom will load 4 shells into the side slots, then load the first shell into the chamber rotating the cylinder and making it possible to add the remaining 2 shells. * It is possible for the Automatic Shotgun to "consume" rounds, as the rounds loaded into the weapon do not appear to return to the players ammo cache when the weapon is dropped. It is entirely possible to use up all your shotgun shells without firing a shot, by swapping, reloading, and repeating. Bugs/Issues When looking at your watch with the Automatic Shotgun equipped, the screen does not focus on the watch, it is instead completely blurred. Other Images Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Universe Category:Metro Last Light